Love with Danger
by Siha Blare
Summary: Clary is still in human world. Jace still her boyfriend loves her too much to stay away from her. This is about their encounter with Jack, one of her classmate.


Clary is now in human world staying with her mom and luke. Jace her true love is almost with her only.

One day when Clary was sleeping, she felt a shadow above her and opened her eyes. She was shocked to see jack there, he was actually her classmate and had proposed her twice. She rejected both the proposals and explained him that she is already with Jace. But still, he is not ready to give up. She didn't tell Jace about it, thinking that is was small thing. But today, he drank and came and leapt on top of her. She moved in time to escape his fall. She didn't have her sword in her; it was in hall. Her door was locked from outside and no one were there in the house. Everyone went to a party but she was feeling ill. She tried to run out but the door wouldn't budge. She even didn't have her stele.

"Jack, leave me or else, you will have to pay."

"I just want you in my bed for one night, why are you making such a fuss."

"Fuss! Please leave me alone."

"What if I won't"

He came towards her; she gripped the vase and hit him hard on the head when he reached her. He is bleeding. She ran for her phone and called Jace.

"Hello clary, I am coming to your house now. I just heard…."

"Jace, Jace, please come quick. Please.. I beg you. Please, there's…"

"Clary, what happened? Why are you frightened? Clary, are you listening to me? Clary…"

There was no reply. He was worried about clary. It was just 3 more minutes distance to her house. He raised his bike's speed.

Jack again leapt on her but this time she couldn't escape. He was on top of her and he kept his hand on her stomach and squeezed it. Clary felt her feelings explode inside her and gave him a hard push and he fell backwards. But still his hands gripped her arm firmly and she struggled to get it free. In her struggle, she didn't see what he was doing and suddenly something hit her hard at the back of her head; a vase, jack had hit it. She felt dizzy and then there was a creak; sound when a door is opened. Jace.

"Clary.."

He was about to proceed but he saw Jack and stopped abruptly.

"Hey, who are you? Why are you here?", said Jace furious now.

"I am her boyfriend. Who the hell are you to question?", Jack lied.

Clary shook her head continuously because words won't come out of her mouth.

Jace very well knew that jack was lying by the expression on clary's face and by the arrangement of furniture. He unsheathed his sword and in one blow, jack was knocked out. After making sure that Jack is unconscious he fled towards clary. She was bleeding very badly. He took her on his lap and started tracing an iratze.

"Clary, you are bleeding so badly. He deserves death. Why was he here? What happened?"

"Jace, you are here jace. Jace..", she struggled to say.

"I am here clary. I am here."

"Jace, if you wouldn't come; I don't know what would happen. Oh my god! Thank god, you came or else… or else.."

"Now that I came. Just sleep; we will talk tomorrow morning."

She nodded quietly and closed her eyes.

 _She was walking on a beach and jack appeared with a knife. He fell on her and she couldn't do anything. He tore her top fabric and was…was…_

She woke up exasperated. Jack was on floor and jace who was sleeping on the bedside chair woke up with a shake.

"What happened clary? Was it a nightmare?" , he was clearly concerned about her which melted her inside out. She hugged him fiercely. Half stunned, he hugged her back. She pulled him on bed and slept on his shoulder. Jace provided her a warming comfort.

Early in the morning, when she woke, jace was still asleep beside her. till now he didn't move his hand from under her head at all. She moved slightly and he opened his eyes widely with a jerk. She laid back on his arm and this time instead of sleeping, jace rubbed her arm and comforted.

"what happened?"

"Jace, you won't leave me after knowing, will you?"

"Never"

"Jace, the guy whom you kicked yesterday was my classmate. He proposed me twice this week. I of course, rejected him. He told me that he won't leave me freely or happily and that he couldn't bear to watch me with you. Yesterday night, when I was sleeping; I felt a creepy shadow passing above my head and when I woke up I was shocked to see him. He suddenly fell on me but I moved out and he fell on my bed. Then he lunged towards me; I was scared, so I hit him with the vase and he fell back. Then I called you but before I could finish your call; he leapt on me and I got stuck down. You came when he was trying to… trying to…."

She started weeping on his shirt and soon his shirt became wet. He understood the rest of the story and put an arm around her. Clary felt warm in his grip but not enough warmth to feel better. Jace noticed that and he whispered in her ear.

"I love you"

Clary was surprised to hear this and turned her head to face him. She felt happy and a big burden removed from her shoulders. She smiled and whispered back the three important words.

"I love you"

Jace kissed her suddenly but her reaction was just to kiss him back. She deepened the kiss and they clung to each other kissing for a long time.


End file.
